


The Difference Between Friends and Enemies

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Sam, Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture & Violence, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being seriously injured on a vampire hunt, Sam get's <i>rescued</i> by civilians, only for them to turn on him.  Will Sam survive against the vampires this time around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Difference Between Friends and Enemies  
 **Recipient:** [](http://vyperdd.livejournal.com/profile)[**vyperdd**](http://vyperdd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Sam, Bobby, OFC, OMC  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 13 142  
 **Beta:** [](http://tattooeddevil.livejournal.com/profile)[**tattooeddevil**](http://tattooeddevil.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Reference to 3.07(Fresh blood) and 4.01(Lazarus Rising); Bottom!Sam, Character death(not the boys), Torture  & Violence, Wincest  
 **Summary:** After being seriously injured on a vampire hunt, Sam get's _rescued_ by civilians, only for them to turn on him. Will Sam survive against the vampires this time around?  
 **AN:** Used this prompt from [](http://vyperdd.livejournal.com/profile)[**vyperdd**](http://vyperdd.livejournal.com/) _Sam in peril and being hunted by some supernatural creature or other hunters, has to use all his wits and cunning to survive, set between s3-4, with Dean in hell and unable to come to his rescue. Would love it if he appears to escape/ survive life-threatening injuries by seeking shelter with someone only for them to turn him over to the creatures/people hunting him for a reward or as a trade for hostages._

**Prologue**

**Singer Salvage: 2 July 2008**

"Sam, Sam." Someone kept calling his name, slapping him on the side of the face in an attempt to get him to open his eyes and wake up.

Sam groaned and swatted at the hand, but the persistent slaps continued, not letting up for a moment until he finally opened his eyes.

"Damnit boy, you're one stubborn ass." Bobby's face blurred into reality and Sam frowned.

"Bobby?"

"The one and only." The old hunter grunted and then held out his hand and hefted Sam to his feet. "Easy, boy." He steadied Sam as the young man wobbled dangerously next to him.

"What-? Where-?" Sam looked confused.

Bobby arched his brow. "You really don't remember, do you?" He didn't give Sam a chance to answer, but steered the confused hunter into the kitchen instead. "Sit." He pushed Sam into one of the chairs and turned his attention to the stove. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam watched as Bobby busied himself in the kitchen. He frowned at the question and had to think hard before he could even start putting a sentence together. "I was on a hunt."

Bobby huffed and rolled his eyes. "That's one way of putting it." He shook his head and then spoke up again. "You've been on a _hunt_ since Dean died."

Sam held up his hand. "Don't, Bobby. Don't say it." The hurt was clear in his voice.

"Sam," Bobby shook his head. "Damnit, kid. It's been months. Two months of you going out there, guns blazing, killing everything and anything that crosses your path until you ended up here on my doorstep two days ago. No apparent injuries, but completely dead to the world, only to get up this morning, tell me you're leaving again before face-planting in my living room and now you want me to not say anything. Well, kid, I had enough. I made your brother a promise; I promised him I'll keep an eye out for you."

Sam snorted as he shook his head. "Not a kid anymore, Bobby. Don't need a babysitter."

"Well, you could've fooled me, ya idjit." Bobby grumbled, not taking the hint that Sam didn't want him to take care of him.

"Bobby," Sam huffed as Bobby pushed a plate of food in front of him.

"Don't want to hear it, Sam. Eat." Bobby took his own seat and started eating the food he plated up. He couldn't help but frown as he took in the young hunter's appearance. The once lanky healthy kid was still tall, but healthy was pushing it way past any reasonable line. The dark circles around his eyes made him look more like a raccoon than a human. His clothes hung loosely around his frame.

"You done staring, Bobby?"

Bobby coughed and then shook his head. "Think you can become a poster boy for the anorexic, boy."

"I'm healthy."

"And I'm a virgin." Bobby snapped back, but then shook his head as Sam pushed the rest of the food around on his plate before getting up and dumping it in the garbage bin.

"I've got a hunt lined up. Thanks for letting me crash here, Bobby." Sam turned around without another word, gathered up his duffle bag and left a stunned Bobby seated in the kitchen as he made his way out of the house and to the Impala - the only thing he still had left of Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being seriously injured on a vampire hunt, Sam get's _rescued_ by civilians, only for them to turn on him. Will Sam survive against the vampires this time around?

**Part 1**

**18 September 2008**

**Abandoned House - Pontiac**

Sam's breath hitched as he pressed the dampened cloth against his side. Although it was a lot more than just dampened; if he would wring it out between his hands, he wouldn’t be surprised to see some of the _dampness_ drip out of the rag. He didn't want to do that though - he didn't want to see the dark red blood stain his hands and slowly drip down the material onto the ground, before it got soaked up into the ground and disappear from his body as if it never existed.

Sam looked around, taking in the scenery around him. He had to get out of here and quick, but he also had to finish the job. He couldn't help but snort at the thought of doing anything quickly. Not in the state he was in and definitely not today or anytime soon. He lifted the rag from the oozing injury and winced at the sight. "Nicely done, Winchester." Sam's voice sounded gruff to his own ears. Once again he wished that Dean was here, but he swallowed hard and buried the hurt and anger deep within. He'd have enough time to wallow in sorrow once he got out of here, because if there was one thing he couldn't do was die; Dean would kick his ass to hell and back if he managed to get himself killed. Yes, he was aware of the huge fucking flaw in his argument - Dean was dead - Dean couldn't kick his ass even if he wanted to, but that didn't mean that he couldn't stop hoping. Hope was the only thing he had left.

With some difficulty Sam managed to take off his already ruined jacket and with the rag he managed to tie the jacket around his waist in an attempt to stem the flow of blood from his side. His hands were trembling hard and from the way his teeth were rattling, he knew that he was going into shock and that he had to get himself out of here and to a relative safe place soon. Sam groaned as he managed to get to his feet, right before the world tilted from its axis sending him down to his knees in an instant, sharp jabs of pain singing through his body. "Fuck." He grunted and heaved as bile rose up his throat and he tried to empty his already hollow stomach. He moaned, his fingers dug deep into the hardened earth, coating his nails in the blackened dirt that covered the land and as his free hand curled around the handle of the machete and full color images assaulted his brain he knew he couldn't stay where he was.

If someone would've asked Sam later how he managed to get up again, arm himself with his fallen weapons and made the two and a half mile trek back to the house of slaughter he wouldn't have been able to supply an answer. The only thing that he could tell you was that he'd done the job - it was over. And no - he didn't manage to save the girl - she was already long dead by the time he showed up the first time.

Something nagged at the back of his head as he stumbled back up the road to where he hid the Impala - something that he had to remember, but he was so tired spots were forming in front of his eyes and never mind how many times he rubbed his eyes they wouldn't disappear. In the end they completely obscured his vision and he gave in, sank to his knees and didn't even feel when his body greeted the dirt road face first.

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
"He's starting to wake up." Sam heard the voice next to his ear and frowned. It sounded familiar, but at the same time not. He wondered where he was; it didn't smell like a hospital. With difficulty, he managed to open his eyes. Sharp lights nearly blinded him and he groaned, trying to cover his eyes with his hands only to realize that he couldn't move them. Only then did he become aware of the cuffs that circled his wrists.

"Get away from him, Maggie." It was a man's gruff voice that sounded from the side. The man spoke up again. "Take her outside." Sam managed to turn his head, the lights were still burning his eyes, but he could make out silhouettes. There were at least three people in the room with him. He knew one of them was a man - the one who spoke, the other, a girl whose voice he heard first and then at least one other person. He watched the girl and the other person leave the room.

Sam grunted, his body ached and the wound in his side throbbed in tandem with his heartbeat. "Where?" He coughed, his throat burned hot.

"Drink." The man pressed a cup against his lips and when Sam smelled the water he gulped it up greedily. The cool liquid soothed his throat and lessened his thirst. He moaned when the cup was removed from his lips.

"Thanks." His voice sounded stronger. Sam looked around. "Where am I? Who are you?" He pulled on his wrists again.

"Stop pulling on your wrists, Sam, you'll injure yourself." The man spoke again, but ignored Sam's question.

"How do you know my name?"

The man looked at Sam before answering. "There was identification in your wallet."

"Can you please tell me where I am?" Sam needed to know.

"Why did you have so many weapons on you?"

Sam groaned out in pain and frustration. "Please, just tell me where I am, who are you?"

"You don't get to ask any questions until I've got mine answered." The man pushed Sam down again as Sam struggled to get himself up on his elbows. "Lay still, I didn't spend hours sewing you back together for you to undo my hard work in minutes."

Sam moaned out in pain as he was pushed back hard onto the bed. He was so tired. "If I answer your questions, will you please tell me who you are and where I am?"

"If I believe you've answered my questions to my satisfaction, I will answer yours." The man held the cup of water against Sam's lips again and Sam drank deeply.

"I'm a hunter, that's why I have so many weapons with me." Sam started to explain.

"What do you hunt that you need several small arms, multiple knives and two machetes?" The man wrung out a rag and placed the cold material on Sam's burning forehead.

Sam frowned, he couldn't understand what was going on. He was handcuffed to a bed, he had to answer questions that he really didn't want to, but still he was given water to drink and a cold press for his fever. "Big game."

The man barked a laugh. "Son, try again." The man calmly wiped Sam’s brow and placed the cool cloth back. "Here in this area, there ain’t no big game, and hunting season is over." He looked at Sam, checked is bandages and then stepped back. "You want to try again?"

"Some things are better left alone, and it's better not to know." Sam flinched. The pain in his side was throbbing again.

"You're in pain." The man moved to the side of the room and returned with a bottle of pills. "The doc prescribed this for me when I broke my left ankle earlier this year. Think it will help." He held two pills out for Sam and helped him with some water as well. "Think you should sleep. I will come and check on you in a while again."

"Thank you," Sam yawned and even before the stranger left the room, Sam's eyes closed and he slept deeply.

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
"I don't think it's a good idea to trust _him_." The man called Tobias paced the room. He was the one who took care of Sam.

"We don't have a choice." Sebastian spoke up. "Our time is running out. We need to do this."

"It's wrong." Tobias shook his head.

Maggie sobbed. "It's not wrong; our sister's life depends on this. Your daughter's life depends on this. So, call _him_."

"Sam can help us." Tobias turned to face his eldest and son in law. "I have a feeling he knows what's going on there. If we tell him, I know he'll be able to help us."

"No, we can't risk it. Please, let's just call _him_ and get it done. We need to get Stacy back." Maggie spoke up harshly. She couldn't understand how her father could even think of not using this Sam to get her sister back.

"We're making a mistake." Tobias said again, but lifted his phone to call the one who could help them get Stacy back. He didn't give the _man_ on the other side of the line a chance to speak. "We found someone, in exchange for my daughter." Tobias frowned as he listened. "It's a male, in his early twenties." He dragged his hand over his face. "He's healthy, although injured." He shook his head. "No, we didn't injure him, we found him injured." Tobias looked over at his daughter and son in law. "Please, you said we can get her back if we find you someone else. We did that." Tobias nodded again and then shook his head. "No, no. You didn't say anything about that, please. We got you what you asked for." Tobias sighed. "Okay, we can do that. But, but why only tomorrow, please we can do it now?" He paced the room again. "No, no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you. We'll meet you there." He shook his head again. "We won't be late. Please, just don't hurt her." He lowered the phone and looked at the tense faces that stared back at him.

"We need to take Sam to the abandoned Muller place tomorrow morning at ten." Tobias shook his head. "This is wrong, we're sending an innocent man to his death."

"How can you say that? Stacy is also innocent, are you saying it's all right for her to die?" Maggie screamed.

Tobias shook his head. "No, of course not. But Sam can help us, maybe we can get Stacy back and at the same time not forfeit his life."

"If Sam can help us then it means he can also help himself. Let us get Stacy and he can get himself out of there." Sebastian spoke up.

Tobias snorted. "Sam's injured. How can you expect him to fight for his life?"

"Yes, he's injured. So how is he going to help us with getting Stacy back? We don't know him. He might be a killer for all we know. We even might be doing society a favor." Maggie replied. "I will do anything to protect my baby sister."

"Including killing an innocent man?" Tobias sighed.

"Including that." Maggie turned to face her husband. "I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to go and sleep. We need to take turns to watch." She turned back to Tobias. "Dad, will you promise me you won't let Sam help escape, or do we need to tie you up as well?"

"Stacy is my baby daughter. You don't need to tie me up. But I will tell Sam what's going on. He's got a right to know what he will face." Tobias trembled. They were sending an innocent man to his death, but Maggie was right, Stacy was also innocent. Sam could at least defend himself. He left Maggie and Sebastian in the kitchen and joined Sam in the basement to take the first watch.

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
"You look better." Tobias said as soon as he saw that Sam was awake.

"Feeling better." Sam replied, although his side still throbbed. He looked at the man that was seated next to his cot and couldn't help but frown. "Doesn't look like you got any sleep."

Tobias shook his head. "We kept guard the whole night through."

"Why?" Sam shook his head and lifted his cuffed hand up from the bed. "It's not like I could go somewhere."

"Just precaution."

"Against what?" Sam frowned.

Tobias sighed. "I need to tell you something. And I need you to listen very carefully to what I tell you, please."

Sam nodded his head.

"My youngest daughter, Stacy was kidnapped a few days ago by some very bad men, if you can call them men. We managed to make contact with them, or they made contact with us, it's all so confusing. I can't remember clearly anymore. We begged them to release her; she's only seventeen years old. They suggested a trade, someone else for her."

"Let me guess, I'm the trade in?" Sam snorted, he couldn't believe his luck.

"I'm sorry, but we've got no choice. She's only seventeen." Tobias needed Sam to understand.

"I can help, you."

Tobias shook his head. "You're injured. You can't help. It's better this way."

"At least tell me your name, before you send me to my death."

"Tobias, my name is Tobias."

"Can't say it's a pleasure, Tobias." Sam turned his head to where the cup was placed. "May I have some water please?"

"Sure, here." Tobias helped Sam with the water and then checked his bandages again. "I don't think they're human."

Sam nodded his head. "I also had that feeling."

"Would you laugh at me if I tell you I think they're vampires?" Tobias looked at Sam to see his reaction.

Sam shook his head. "No, I won't. Vampires do exist."

"Can you kill them?"

"Yes, if I had the right weapons." He should've known that he didn't get the whole nest. He also had a feeling that the young red head girl he found was Stacy, but that was not something he could share with Tobias, not now.

"The machete?" Tobias picked up the weapon that was placed against the wall.

"That will do." Sam looked at Tobias. "I'm also the baby sibling. I've got," Sam paused, shook his head. "I had an older brother."

"What happened to him?"

Sam shook his head. "He went to hell for me."

Tobias could only stare. He had no reason to believe that Sam was not telling the truth. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Sam bowed his head. At least now he could end things once and for all. He could only hope that whoever was in charge of deciding sending your ass to heaven or hell saw this as a suicide mission. Maybe, just maybe he'd be able to hook up with Dean again.

Tobias wanted to speak again, but closed his mouth as the door opened up. "It's time."

Both Sam and Tobias nodded. "Give me a second to help him and I'll bring him up." Tobias indicated to the toilet on the side of the room.

"Make it quick, we need to get going." Sebastian left the room again.

With the help of Tobias Sam managed to relieve himself and he bit hard into his bottom lip as the two of them made their way up the stairs. He was out of breath and sweating by the time they stepped out into the fresh air. "Good day for dying." Sam mumbled under his breath and leaned hard on Tobias as they walked to where an old SUV was parked. Neither man said anything else as Tobias helped Sam into the back.

Maggie took out the cuffs and cuffed Sam's hands to the head rest. She didn't even acknowledge Sam in any way or manner.

"I don't think that's necessary." Tobias spoke up.

"I say it is, Dad." Maggie snapped as she pushed the key into her jeans. "Let's go, we can't afford to be late."

Sam shook his head as Tobias tried to apologize and then watched as the older man got into the vehicle next to him. The drive was done in silence and Sam's suspicions came true when the old abandoned home he had visited just the previous day came into sight. He could even see where he stowed the Impala and the only regret he had was that he had to leave Dean's baby behind. He could only hope that someone would find her and take good care of her. He wondered if he should ask Tobias to take care of her, but decided against it. Dean would kick his ass if he ever found out that Sam left his baby in the care of the persons responsible for Sam's own death. He smiled softly. He missed Dean so much.

"Where are they?" Maggie spoke up. "They did say to meet them at ten?"

Tobias grunted in agreement. "They said at ten."

"Maybe they're late." Sebastian spoke up.

"Maybe it's a trap." Sam looked at Tobias.

"Shut up!" Maggie reached back and tried to backhand Sam, but Tobias pushed her away.

"No." He shook his head. "That's not going to help. We need to stay patient. They'll show up."

Sam looked at the house that stood in shadows. "Stacy, does she have red hair?"

"Why would you ask that?" Maggie's head snapped back at the question.

"Does she have red hair?" Sam sounded forceful.

"Yes, she does." Tobias answered.

Sam nodded his head. "Then this is a trap and you need to get out of here."

"What do you know?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm a hunter. I hunt what no one else does. And I'm sorry to tell you, but Stacy is dead. She was already dead when I found her yesterday."

"NO! You're lying. You're fucking lying!" This time Maggie managed to hit him with her fist, splitting his lip.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Sam could feel the blood dripping from his lip.

"To save your own ass, that's why." Maggie shook her head again. "You're lying, so just shut up so we can do this and get Stacy back."

Sam looked over at Tobias. He could see the different emotions going through the older man's head. "You know I'm not lying."

Something broke inside of Tobias. "Maggie's right. You need to shut up." He reached behind him and with some difficulty he rammed a rag deep down Sam's throat.

Sam tried to push the offending piece of material out with his tongue, but the material was pressed in deep, nearly choking him, and he found he couldn't push it out. He tried to plead with his eyes, but Tobias refused to make eye contact with him. All the occupants in the car jumped as Tobias' phone chimed in his pocket.

"Hello?" Tobias looked at Sam. "Yes, we're here." He looked at Maggie and then turned his gaze to Sam again. "But what about my daughter, what about Stacy?" His head snapped back. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry. We'll do that. Thank you." He smiled as he ended the call. "They've dropped her back at the house. We must leave Sam here and go back. She's waiting for us." For the first time since Sam woke up, he could hear hope in Tobias' voice.

"You know it's a trap. They will kill you, you will not survive." Sam pleaded as Tobias removed the gag. "When was the last time that you spoke to her, hell did they give you any proof that she's still alive?"

"Stop it, just fucking stop it!" Maggie yelled again as she climbed out of the SUV. She looked at Sam, hate radiated from her eyes. "Can't believe we're going to see her again." Maggie's hands shook as she got the cuffs undone. "Get out." She yanked him hard on his arm, not caring that Sam nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled from the vehicle. "Move." She shoved him in the direction of the front door to the empty house.

Sam moved slowly. He had to think of a way to make them realize that they could do nothing more for Stacy and that they would be killed, but at the same time he had no idea what awaited him on the other side of that door. "Don't do this. I can still help me. If you leave me here, they will kill you, just like they killed your sister. Please, I can help."

Maggie wanted to reply but then the front door opened and a figure appeared in the opening. "Hm, you did really well. He'll do nicely." The man grinned and Sam couldn't help but shiver, the man's fangs clearly visible as he stepped closer and took a sniff of Sam. "Well, well. Seems like you're something special." He didn't elaborate, and Sam knew he was referring to the demon blood.

"How do we know Stacy is alive?" Tobias had to ask. He was wondering the same thing that Sam had argued earlier.

The man sneered. "Why would she not be? You've kept your end of the bargain, I can promise you, we've kept our end. You were told she's back at your home."

Sam sneered. "You're lying."

The man snarled and a powerful blow took Sam down. The vampire looked at Sam's body lying in front of him. "Just hate it when I'm called a liar." He looked at the three humans before him. He would love nothing more than to grab them right here and now, but he had orders. He grinned. Luckily those orders did not say anything about enjoying the piece of meat lying at his feet at the moment. He sniffed the air again. The human smelled so good, but yet dangerous at the same time. He frowned, he also smelled of gun oil, salt and water. He snarled and snapped. "Go, or we'll change our minds."

Neither of the three humans waited for any further encouragement, but high tailed out of there. Tobias did look back at Sam for a second, before Sebastian dragged him towards their vehicle.

The vamp grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He now realized what the man was - a _hunter_. They were going to have such a wonderful time sampling a _hunter's_ blood tonight. His cock ached and his fangs elongated at the thought of blood. Nothing stopped him from having the first sip and that's what he was going to do right now.

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
**Singer Salvage - Same Day**

Bobby couldn't help but stare at the man across from him. Dean had taken a shower, and although his clothes were still creased, he was now cleaner, his hair still a bit damp.

"It's really me, Bobby." Dean swiped his hand across the back of his neck. It felt strange to have Bobby stare at him the whole time.

"Sorry, boy, it's just difficult, the last time I saw you..." He shook his head. "Don't even want to recall _that_ memory."

Dean could only shrug his shoulders, he had no reply. "You still need to tell me why the last time that you saw Sam was more than two months ago? I asked you to look after him."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You do know your brother is all grown up? He doesn't need a babysitter.”

"He's still my baby brother, Bobby. And the fact that he's all grown up has nothing to do with this, you know how he attracts everything evil to him." Dean looked at the phone in his hand. He tried Sam's number for what seemed the millionth time, but the number was no longer in use. The fact that Bobby had seen Sam for the last time in July made the hairs stand on end in his neck. Sam was in danger, of that he was certain.

"We need to find him, Bobby."

"We will. I've already called in some favors, we'll find him." Bobby could only hope his words would come true.  
Dean looked at the man he regarded as his second father. He could hear the worry in the older man's voice. "You're right, we'll find him. We just need to do it soon. He's in trouble, I can feel it."

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
**Abandoned House - Pontiac**

Sam groaned and for a moment he had no idea where he was, until everything that had happened rushed back to him. The wound in his side was throbbing again, in tandem with the ache that pulsed through his body. He groaned again and managed to open his eyes. He was in a room; going by the smell it must've been a basement. His right wrist ached and he moaned as he saw the clear imprint on his arm. "Fucking vamps." He grunted hard and tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness swept over him and with a thud he landed on his back. "Weak as a fucking lamb." Sam mumbled as he turned onto his side and then he smiled. He still had the machete. The stupid vampire didn't search him and although Sam still felt the sting of betrayal suffered at the hands of Tobias and his family, he could also understand their position. Looking at the shadows that played against the walls he had been out for about three hours. He knew that Tobias and his family were no longer alive. He could only hope that he'd be able to do a salt and burn on them when he got out of here.

Sam's attention was brought back to the present when the floorboards above his head creaked. Still weak from the blood loss, Sam slowly got to his knees and then pushed himself up with his hands. He only had one chance. He managed to unbutton his shirt and reached for the short blade that was strapped to his back. Tobias was the one who helped him tape it down. Armed with the blade and the machete, he wasn’t completely defenseless. He hated not knowing how many vampires he had to face. He could only hope it would be a number in his favor.

Hearing the floorboards again, this time the footfall lighter - so at least two, Sam made his way over to the stairs that lead to the main part of the house. He was happy that they were made of stone and not wood, otherwise the vamps would've heard him the moment he stepped onto the first one. Slowly Sam made his way to the top and listened carefully for any noise before he turned the knob. If the door was locked, he had to wait for them to come down, but he also knew how arrogant vampires were, so he bargained on that and smiled when the door opened easily. Sam slowly made his way down the hallway, pausing at each door, listening for any movements before entering one room after the other.

Sam looked at the sky through one of the windows. He knew it was just after midday and the vampires would be lethargic; he had to use that to his advantage. He was just about to turn to leave the last room when he heard movement behind him. Even as he turned he swung the machete. He had just enough time for his mind to register that it was a woman that crept up behind him before he took her head off clear from her body in a single blow. As she fell, he leaped forward, not caring about the blood, but wanting to catch her before she slumped to the floor noisily and alert the whole coven that he was free.

It wasn’t difficult to hide the body underneath the bed. Sam groaned as he got dizzy again. His side throbbed and was warm to the touch. He didn't have time to worry about it though; if he had an infection, it was something that he would deal with later - after everything was done.

After he made sure that the hall was clear, Sam made his way down the stairs to the ground level. In front of him was a huge room, almost like a ballroom. It was empty, but he still made sure to take note of where all of the furniture was sitting. It would make a good place to fight - enough space to swing the machete. To his right was the front door, but there was a long passage to his left. He could see doors leading off into different rooms. Sam tightened the hold he had on his weapons and softly made his way over to the first room on his left.

No sound could be heard, but Sam still used caution to enter the room. It had an en-suite, but that was empty as well. The only sign of someone ever being in the room were the bunched up sheets on the bed. Sam didn't linger, but closed the door behind him and then moved on to the next room.

Even before he could reach the next door, a floorboard softly creaked behind him. Sam had only enough time to bring the machete up as he turned before a burly vampire jumped on him. The man weighed a good fifty pounds more than Sam and Sam groaned as the vamp landed on him. The man snarled, his fangs visible as he opened his mouth wide, his intention clear - to sink his fangs into the side of Sam's neck. Sam knew he had to get the vamp of from him, but it wasn’t easy. The vamp was well trained and he knew how to fight.

Sam backed the weight on his back to the wall and turned sharply. He slammed their bodies into the wall as hard as he could. He grunted as the vamp managed to snake an arm around his neck, squeezing hard. Dark spots appeared in front of his eyes as the arm tightened around his neck, cutting off his oxygen. He slammed them against the wall again, one hand trying to get in between the vampire’s arm and his own neck, but to no avail. With the machete in his right hand he tried to hack at the vamp from over his shoulder, but the angle was wrong and he only hit the wall.

Sam tried to move one foot backwards to flip the vampire over his shoulder, but the hallway was too narrow and even as he moved, the vamp shifted on his back and made him lose his footing. Sam crashed into the opposite wall hard. His left shoulder took most of the impact, but he felt the shock through his body. The spots were now almost covering all of his vision, oxygen no longer reaching his lungs. He could feel his eyes rolling over in their sockets and then it was dark.

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to figure out where he was, but then everything came back to him and he groaned again. He was naked and chained by his wrists, suspended from a beam that ran across the room. His toes barely brushed the floor. He didn't have to look down his body to know that the wound in his side was bleeding again. There were also a few other bruises that decorated his chest that were not there before; a few cracked ribs by the feel of it as well. His neck throbbed and he didn't have to be a genius to figure out that his blood was sampled as well. Sam could only hope that they didn't intend on turning him. He was aware of some covens doing that to hunters because of their fighting skills, but then on the other hand, if they realized who he was they would kill him on the spot. At least it was one way out, and Dean won't be able to kick his ass, as he did fight, maybe just not until the end.

He lifted his head when a door on the other side of the room opened up. There were three men - vampires. The big one he'd fought earlier, and two he'd never seen before, but they were even bigger than the first one.

"Sam Winchester, youngest son to John Winchester and baby brother to _bad ass_ Dean Winchester." The vampire sneered. "When we heard of John's death we got drunk for a week. Do you know how much alcohol we had to consume before we even got buzzed?" This time he smirked. "The party was even bigger when we heard about Dean's demise." He grinned. "Some of us are still hung over from that party. And now, now we've got Sammy."

"It's Sam."

All three vampires laughed. "Sam, Sammy, doesn't really matter to us. What does matter is the fact that we've got you and we've got some lovely plans for you. Need to let you in on a little secret." The vampire leaned in and whispered in Sam's ear. "We're going live with you. Skype is a wonderful thing. We gonna play with you, let everyone see that Winchesters do bleed and then we're going to drain you dry." The vampires smirked. "That treat you left us just made us even hungrier."

Sam screamed as the vamp's fangs pierced the soft tissue in his neck. He tried to pull away, but the cuffs around his arms made it impossible to move. He could feel the blood being drained from him, the slurping noises sending goose bumps down his body. "No, stop, please." He tried to move away again, his head spinning as his blood pulsed from his body through the two tiny holes.

"That's enough, Tim. We don't want him drained yet."

The vampire called Tim laughed. His fangs dripped with the crimson colored liquid. "Sam Winchester mixed with demon blood makes a very spicy snack." He let his tongue run over his teeth, cleaning them up. He turned his attention back to Sam. "You killed my mate; you killed my two brothers and sister. It's going to be my pleasure to take you apart limb for limb." He sneered again and then pressed his hand in the wound on Sam's side, his long nails cutting the stitches that held the wound closed up.

Sam tried to stifle the moan that passed his lips, but it burned like hell. The blood that had been dripping from the wound earlier now flowed freely. He hissed as someone gripped his arms and was surprised to find his eyes closed, as he had to open them to see what was happening to him. One of the other two vamps were un-cuffing him, and for a moment he thought he might have a chance in taking them down, but even before he could think of taking a swing at any of the vamps he was pushed to the floor - the one that he fought straddling his hips.

"Want to hear you scream." The man leered and then bent forward and bit into Sam's protecting tattoo. His hands played with the wound on Sam's side and he used his fingers, now covered in Sam's blood to paint sigils on Sam's body. "You're not the only one who knows about spells." The vamp grinned and slid his hand over Sam's left nipple, rolling it between his fingers, pulling at it, until it was hard.

Sam tried to move away, he even managed to bring up his feet in an attempt to buck the vamp from him, but his hips were pinned down and he had he couldn't accomplish much. "Stop." He hated the fact that his nipples responded to the stimulation it received. The buds aching for more as the vamp's other hand found its twin and played them to perfection.

"Don't." Sam begged and the vamp laughed.

"Don't? Don't what? I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you think. I have something much better prepared." He lowered his mouth around the hard nub and bit through the tight point, piercing the nipple in one bite. He sucked at it, removing the single drop of blood that appeared and then quickly moved onto the other nipple, piercing it as well." After he cleaned the second one as well, he smiled. "There, all done. Now it's time to play." He held out his hand and accepted to large rings, which he worked through the little holes, not even bothered by the way Sam squirmed beneath him.

The piercings ached, but it also felt good. Sam knew that if Dean was the one that had done it, he would've creamed himself, now he could only shudder in pain. He his hissed and whimpered as the rings got worked through. "Gonna kill you." He grunted out.

All three of the vamps laughed. "You need to get free first, and that's not going to happen." The one who pierced him pulled him to his feet suddenly and turned him in one smooth motion so that Sam was pulled hard against his chest.

"No!" Sam shook his head when he saw what was going to happen. The vamp called Tim had a set of booster cables in his hands and as he brushed the clamps against one another, sparks flew.

"What? Don't you like it? It's gonna burn so good." The big vampire at his back nearly purred in his ear. "We'll start off at a low setting. Don't want you to fry out in the first few seconds." He pushed Sam away from him and Sam tried to turn away in an attempt to kick out, but the third vamp was on him in mere seconds.

"You also killed my mate. I know you know we mate for life, Sam Winchester. And as your mate," he smirked as Sam's head snapped back. "Yes, we all know about you and your brother, fucking like rabbits at every opportunity you could get. Since he's dead and we can't kill him for you to suffer, we'll make you suffer until the sun rises tomorrow morning and then I will personally drain your last blood from your body." Sam was thrown against the wall and before he could comprehend what was happening, he was shackled in.

Sam looked at the three vampires in front of him. They were snarling at him threateningly. Their clothing was covered in his blood. He could see his own death in their eyes.

"We're going live in an hour, enjoy this last break." Without another word the three vampires left the room.

Sam's legs gave way and he was grateful for the fact that he was shackled low enough on the wall that he could sink to his knees. He wanted to give up, but he also didn't want to let three vampires get the better of him. There was also no way that any other vampire in the world would see his demise. His head hung low between his shoulders, his fingers touching the walls and then he felt it. Sam turned his head and a small smile appeared on his face. It seemed like not all was lost.


	3. The Difference Between Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being seriously injured on a vampire hunt, Sam get's _rescued_ by civilians, only for them to turn on him. Will Sam survive against the vampires this time around?

**Part 2**

"Thanks, Martin. You'll let me know." Bobby sighed as he pressed the button to end the call.

"Anything?" Dean looked at the older hunter before turning his attention back to road.

Bobby shook his head, but frowned. "No news on Sam. No one has seen him."

"Then why the frown?"

Bobby dragged his hand over his face. "I know of a few hunters that's hunting vampires at the moment. Martin just told me the same thing all of the other hunters told me. All of the vamps went under."

It was Dean's turn to frown. "What does that mean?"

Bobby shrugged. "Not sure. They have the habit of staying in one place for a week or two, hunting in a certain area, before they move on again. After the run in you had with them with your father and the incident with Gordon, we started to gather information on them again. We tried to figure out their patterns and tried to strike them whenever we realized that they settled somewhere." Bobby looked at Dean. "Where we first thought that vampires were extinct, now we know that there are more than a thousand of them - and that's only here in the States. We are trying to exterminate all of them, but they're clever and it's a difficult task. It's difficult to sort through hundreds of missing persons' reports and coroner’s reports to know when we're dealing with a nest of vampires. Sometimes we're too late. But now it seems like they've disappeared from the map. Not a single vampire can be found. Not one. Covens are empty, no trace of them."

"I never knew that."

"There were a lot of other things on your mind, Dean." Bobby said quietly.

"So there's something going on with them?"

Bobby nodded. "Something big, by the sound of things."

"You know we still need to find Sam fist, right? Before we can turn our attention to this."

"I know , ya idjit." Bobby grumbled. "Let's go and find that brother of yours."

Dean nodded in agreement. He had a nagging feeling about the vampires at the back of his head and he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. But first he needed to find his baby brother.

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
Sam's hands were bloodied by the time he managed to pull the rusty nail from the wall. He had no idea of how much time was left, but with the floorboards creaking upstairs he had a feeling that they would be coming down soon. There was no way he'd be able to use the nail as a lock pick, he had to use it as a weapon and he knew he only had one chance. He'd already spied his machete in the other corner. Slowly, a plan formed in head, and as soon as he had the last detail planned out, the door to the basement opened.

"Showtime." Elroy grinned. He couldn't wait to torture the hunter to within an inch of his life. He couldn't wait to hear Sam beg to be killed and then to drain the life out of the hunter. It would not bring his mate back - that ache would always be part of him, but the revenge would be sweet. He nodded to Tim and watched as the camera was switched on.

Elroy picked up the cables and let them spark against one another. They would start by taking things slow, the whole vampire world would love to see Sam Winchester suffer. He walked over to where the hunter was kneeling down. "On your knees already?" He smirked as he pressed the clamps to the metal rings that decorated Sam's nipples and grinned as Sam's body seized up. He didn't even let them rest on the rings for two seconds and the result was already spectacular.

It felt to Sam as if his whole world came to an end. He could feel the current run through his nipples into his body. Searing heat made him convulse, but even as he screamed the pain stopped. Tears leaked from his eyes, he wasn't even aware that he spilled them. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he gasped for air.

"Beautiful," the vamp whispered in his ear and then nodded to the vamp behind him to juice the amps up. He didn't give Sam any warning, but just touched the clamps to the rings - this time a bit longer.

Through the whining sound in his ears and the thumping of his heart, Sam could hear himself scream. Long after the current stopped did his screams still filled the room.

"I'm bored." Tim said as he walked towards Sam. "And hungry." He grabbed hold of Sam's bangs and pulled Sam's head backwards, until his neck was nearly bent at an impossible angle. "Smell so good." He lapped at Sam's neck and then let his fangs rip through Sam's flesh, slamming them hard into Sam, gulping down mouthfuls of the coppery blood. He looked at Leroy. "Let's move him to the middle beam.” He waited for Leroy's nod before he grabbed the key to Sam’s cuffs and started to unlock them.

Sam couldn't hear what was going on around him. The whining sound in his ears refused to stop, but he could feel them loosening the cuffs and knew he had to attack. He held the rusted nail tightly in his hand and as the large vamp turned to haul him up, Sam used the last of his energy and attacked. He managed to embed the rusty nail through the vampire's eye. Sam could see the eye bulge before it popped. The vamp screamed and let go of Sam; it was the opportunity Sam was waiting for. As Tim stumbled back, Sam rammed himself into Elroy with such a force that it took both vampires to the ground.

Sam's legs threatened to give way, but he managed to keep them beneath him and he stumbled towards his machete. He was aware of the fact that the third vampire was bearing down on him. He leaped forward and as his hand clutched around the handle of his machete, the vampire was on him. Sam grunted as he got slammed into the wall. He could feel the breath leave his body and with the torture he underwent already it was with difficulty that he managed to stay conscious. He knew he had to take care of this vamp in the shortest time possible, if he wanted to get out of here alive. He made himself go limp and it worked. The vampire backed away, giving him the opportunity to swing around with the machete in his hand and with one swipe he took the vampire's head clear off. He didn't even notice that it went _thud_ on the floor, instead he leaped over the body and attacked the other two vampires that were coming to their feet. Sam knew he had to take the one who still had sight in both his eyes out first. He managed to swing the machete again, but his energy was failing fast and the vamp managed to block the slash easily.

Elroy roared as Sam attacked him. He would not be taken down by this _human_. He backhanded Sam hard and grinned as Sam stumbled over his own feet and nearly landed on his back. He could see the energy draining from the hunter's body and he grinned. It was time to play with his food. Tim was still snarling, nearly howling behind him, but he blocked it out and concentrated on the hunter before him. As Sam struggled to his feet, Elroy closed the distance between them in two short steps and yanked Sam up by his hair, before slamming him hard against the wall. "You will not get out of here alive." He snarled and bit down hard onto the side of Sam's neck. The blood filled his mouth and he groaned as the liquid vitalized him. He could feel Sam's struggles becoming less as he took his fill and when Sam's body slumped forward he let the hunter drop to the floor. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rolled his eyes. Tim's moans where working on his nerves. In quick steps he walked over to his brother and with a single snap he broke the vampire's neck and then ripped it clear from his body. He hated whiners. He looked at the carnage that surrounded him and then saw the red eye of the camera blinking. They were still live. He walked over to the camera, looked at the laptop where he could see himself and smirked. "I'm better than any hunter out there." He didn't see the movement behind me, but for that first fragment of a second, he did feel the blade against his skin and then there was only blackness and nothing more.

Sam's eyes rolled over in his head as the vampire's fangs slammed into him. He was so damn tired. He could feel himself go limp as the monster kept on sucking on his neck. He was dimly aware of the fact that he slumped towards the floor. His eyes stayed close, but at least the whining sound in his ears had tempered off. He could hear the vampire walking off and then he heard a SNAP and TEAR. And then there was silence. Sam wanted to blow out his last breath, but the machete's blade pressed against his side and he could hear Dean's voice in his ears to never give up. Slowly he got to his feet. Through blurry eyes he could see that the final remaining vamp was totally at ease. He didn't even hear Sam stepping up behind him until it was too late. As the vampire fell to the ground, Sam looked at the blinking dot of the camera and smiled. "Sam Winchester one, vampires zero." His eyes closed and then he sank to his knees.

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
"Bullocks." Bobby cursed and then nearly let his phone fly out of the window. "We need to turn around, Sam's about forty-minutes behind us."

"What? How do you know that?" Dean asked even as he let the old truck run onto the side of the road in an attempt to make a u-turn.

"That was a hunter by the name of Chester. He's one of the hunters going after the vampires. When the coven he was watching went under he stayed put and about an hour and half ago his patience paid off and one of the vamps came up for fresh air. Chester managed to follow him to their new hiding place." Bobby dragged his hand over his face. "He found them watching something on a laptop." Bobby looked over at Dean. "It was Sam."

"What? Is he all right, what the fuck is going on? Bobby, what's going on?" Dean grabbed the steering wheel hard, his knuckles whitened under the pressure.

"Dean, calm down." Bobby swallowed hard. He himself was still trying to get to grips with what he was told. "Chester said that what he saw looked like a live feed and Sam was with three vampires. Chester knew he had to find out from where it came. With a lot of luck he managed to take down the vamps in the coven and then contacted a buddy of his who's a computer genius and the man managed to trace the feed to its origin. It traced back to Pontiac."

Dean frowned and then smiled. Sam always knew one or other useless fact about every little town they drove through. Pontiac was no exception to the rule. "The Jason W. Strevell House. He was a friend of President Lincoln." He shrugged his shoulders as Bobby looked at him strangely. "Sammy always spews out facts like that."

Bobby smiled. At least Dean seemed to have calmed down.

"So where in Pontiac did the signal come from?" Dean's foot was already pressed down on the gas; he had a baby brother to find.

Bobby moved around uneasily in his seat. "The signal was lost before a final location could be pinpointed."

"You must be fucking joking!" Dean wanted to scream out his frustrations, but he knew it wouldn't help. "Okay, we're dealing with vamps. So, we're looking for an abandoned warehouse, building or something like that. It also needs to be away from the main buzz of the town. It's hard to explain when your dinner screams their head off before you suck them dry."

Bobby had already searched through the cab of the truck and found a map of the area. “Some farms in the area, maybe one of them is abandoned. I would say our best bet is to start there."

"Let's just hope it's not like searching for a needle in a stack of needles." Dean sighed and then concentrated on the road ahead.

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
**Abandoned House - Pontiac**

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he rushed over to where his fallen brother lay. Sam was covered in dirt and blood and Dean grimaced as he took in the oozing wound on Sam's side. He didn't even have to look closer at the other wounds that covered Sam's body to know that they were bite wounds. Dean frowned as he picked Sam up to carry him out to the truck. His giant brother weighed nearly nothing and he growled. It looked like Sam had decided that staying healthy and eating on a regular basis was not something that had to be done on a daily basis. "So going to kick your ass, baby brother." Dean grumbled. He hated the fact that Sam's body was burning up as it rested against his chest. He now only wanted to get him to a hotel and clean him up. He grunted his thanks to Bobby as the older man held the door open for Dean to get back into the truck. They'd already established that there were only three vamps in the house and since all three of them were headless they could just salt the place and burn it down.

Bobby watched Dean climb into the truck with Sam in his hands. He was always amazed about how carefully Dean would take care of his brother. He knew there was more to their relationship than being just brothers, but with everything they'd been through; incest was not high on his list of things being concerned over. Making sure Dean was armed - just in case - Bobby turned back to the house and after salting the three bodies and dosing them with lighter fluid, he struck the match and waited for the whole room catch fire before returning to his truck and heading towards the nearest hotel.

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
**Room 207 - Astoria Hotel**

"Fuck it, Bobby. It looks like he went several rounds with a heavy weight champion." Dean cursed as he used the washcloth to clean the blood from Sam's body. He'd already stitched all the wounds, including the side wound, just after they'd arrived at the hotel. He was keeping a careful eye on that wound; he didn't like the puffiness of it, or the fact that it was burning hot to the touch. Luckily Bobby had some heavy duty antibiotics in his first aid kit and Dean didn't hesitate one moment to give Sam a shot of that. He also gave Sam a shot of the good painkillers and now the only thing they could do was wait.

Bobby grunted in agreement and shifted lower in his seat. He hated staying in these places, the chairs where always so bloody uncomfortable. He arched a brow when he heard Dean's stomach rumble loudly. "You hungry, boy?"

Dean blushed slightly. He was hungry, couldn't even really the remember the last time he had something substantial to eat. "I can wait, Bobby."

Bobby huffed. "Don't be silly, boy. I'll go and get something. Might as well get something for your brother as well. He needs some meat on those bones of his."

Dean nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks, Bobby." Dean turned his attention back to Sam. He wished Sam would wake up. They still had no idea who got him out of hell; he could only hope that Sam didn't make one or other stupid deal to get him out of hell.

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
**Following day...**

Sam became aware of his surroundings, as a hand settled on his brow. He was wide-awake immediately and he started to swing. When he heard Dean's voice, he knew it had to be a trick and he fought even harder. He launched himself at the _shifter_ , because what else could it be?

Dean struggled to get Sam off him. His brother might just have been used as a punching bag and a buffet meal for vampires, but it didn't mean he wasn’t still strong. He had to use all of the moves he had, before he managed to pin Sam against the wall.

"Sammy, it's me. I promise you." Dean leaned back and wasn't prepared for Sam's second attack. His brother managed to push him off and struck him hard with a fist. Dean stumbled backwards and raised his hand to block the next blow. Just at that moment Bobby opened the door and stepped into the chaos.

"Idjits." Bobby managed to get hold of Sam and pinned him to the wall. "It's Dean, Sam. It's really him. I made sure."

Sam managed to turn his head and looked at Dean. He looked at Bobby and then relaxed. "Dean." The word was spoken softly.

"It's me, Sammy." The dazed look in Sam's eyes made Dean believe that Sam had nothing to do with him being topside again. It now only meant he had no idea who did and why he was put back on earth.

Bobby stepped away from Sam and looked on as the two men hugged. From the way Sam's shoulders shook, he knew that the younger man was crying. He could hear Dean whispering words in Sam's ear, but the words stayed between them. He cleared his throat and smiled as the boys turned to face him. "I'll see you in the morning. Think you deserve some time alone." He grinned and then went to reception to get his own room for the night.

As Bobby exited the room, Sam's legs buckled and if it wasn't for Dean holding him up, he would've ended up face first on the carpet. "Easy, Sammy." Dean helped Sam back over to the bed and took his place next to Sam on the bed. "You okay?" He traced the bandages that covered Sam's injuries.

"Dean." Sam had to repeat his brother's name. He still couldn't believe that Dean was sitting next to him on the bed. "How?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. I thought you might've done something stupid, but by your reaction I assume you did not."

Sam lowered his head. "I tried." He looked at Dean. "I tried over and over, but there wasn't one crossroads demon out there who wanted to make a deal." He lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Sammy," Dean took Sam's face in his hand. "You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"I failed you. I couldn't get you out." Sam had to make sure Dean understood.

"Sammy," Dean lifted Sam's face again. "You did not fail me." He could see that Sam was struggling to stay awake. And even though, he would've loved to fuck Sam into oblivion, he knew Sam needed the rest more. So he pushed Sam back onto the bed, and after he got Sam settled, he climbed in beside him and held him close. "Missed you so much."

Sam sighed. "Missed you just as much." He stayed quiet for a time. "We need to go back there tomorrow."

Dean frowned. "Why? Bobby torched the house with the vamps inside."

Sam shook his head. "There's a family," he took a deep breath. "There was a family, we need to go and burn them as well."

"The vamps get to them?" Dean could hear the helplessness in Sam's voice.

Sam nodded. "They helped me, sort of. The vamps got the daughter, their baby sister. I was too late, I couldn't save her." Sam shook his head and pressed his head against Dean's shoulder. "The vamps got to her even before I got there."

"Then there was nothing you could've done, Sammy. It's not your fault. We'll go tomorrow. Get some rest." Dean held Sam tight and only relaxed after Sam's breathing evened out. He knew there was a lot more to the story that Sam hadn't told him yet. But there would be time for that later.

**SPN_J2_XMas_Exchange 2012**

  
Bobby and Dean stood beside Sam as the young man flicked the burning match onto the pyre, sending flames into the sky. Sam shivered as he thought of the scene that greeted them when they arrived at Tobias' house about an hour ago. Sebastian was taken just as he exited the car after he parked it in the garage. His body was half sprawled out of the SUV. Sam found Maggie's body in the kitchen. Her lifeless eyes stared into nothingness - her head a foot or so away from her body - ripped clear off. They didn't even bother to feed from her. But it was Tobias' body that drove Sam to the ground. He found the man that helped him in the basement - tied and eagle spread to the bed. The vampires had taken their time with him. The marks on his body were a clear indication of that. Death did not come quickly.

"It's time that we left, Sam." Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam nodded his head. There was nothing else they could do here. "Yes, let's go."

Bobby nodded his head and then headed for his truck. Dean and Sam would follow in the Impala. But, he also didn't expect them home for a few days. He knew the two men still needed some time alone.

Dean watched as Bobby pulled away before he started the Impala and headed back to the hotel. He'd already booked the room for two more nights. He knew both himself and Sam needed this time to reconnect with one another.

"You want to take first shower?" Dean asked as he closed their room door behind him.

Sam looked up and smiled. "I thought that we could shower together. You know, save hot water and all of that."  
Dean stepped towards Sam and took him in a hug. "I've got no problem with that idea." He kissed Sam hard and then moved them to the bathroom. Both men were naked before the bathroom door could close behind them.

Dean pressed Sam against the wall as he fiddled with the faucets, turning on the water. Both men groaned when the warm water sprayed over their skins. Dean turned Sam around and kissed him again. This time there was no hurry in the kiss; he took it slow, tracing Sam's mouth with his tongue, dipping in and out of the warm wetness as Sam opened up to him, letting him in.

Both men couldn't keep their hands off one another. The time apart and now Sam almost becoming vampire food, compelled them in touching and grinding against each other - making sure that what they were experiencing was true.

Sam traced Dean's body with his hands. He wanted to relearn each and every inch of his brother, his lover's body again and again. "Missed this, missed you." He whispered as he dipped his head and caught Dean's nipple between his teeth and tugged on it softly. He shivered at the thought of what was done to him, the crude rings already removed and replaced by small golden loops that Dean got from somewhere. Already the pain that Sam suffered was dulled by the fact that Dean made the torture into something erotic.

"Sam," Dean hissed as Sam sucked and licked at the tiny nub, he could feel the small shivers of pleasure building up inside of him. He moved his own hands and let them glide down Sam's body. Sam was so thin; he could almost count the ribs beneath Sam's tightened skin. His hand continued down to Sam's cock that was already hard against his stomach, and let his thumb brush across the top. It made Sam groan against him. He took Sam's shaft in his fist and glided it down to the base and then up again, setting up a steady rhythm, in sync with the sucking motion Sam had going on his nipple. Both men groaned as the pleasure rippled through their bodies.

"Need you, Dean. Please." Sam sobbed as Dean pressed his thumb into the tiny slit once again.

"Turn around for me, baby." Dean helped Sam turn to face the wall and watched as Sam braced himself against it. Using the shower gel as lube, Dean pressed a finger into Sam. "Fuck, you're so tight." He used long and lazy strokes, letting the muscle get used to his finger, stretching it ever so slowly. Only when Sam started to relax did Dean press in a second digit. Both men groaned as Sam's muscle tightened around Dean's fingers. Dean pressed forward, moaning in appreciation as Sam slowly relaxed again and he could sink his fingers deep inside, looking for Sam's sweet spot. He found it easily and pressed against the gland, his one hand held Sam grounded as he massaged the spot, circling and rubbing his fingers over and over the gland. His cock pulsed with need as Sam's noises reached his ears. He loved the small needy noises that came from Sam, followed by a hard gasp and then a body shudder.

"Dean, Dean." Sam shuddered again. His cock ached and he managed to fit his fist over his shaft in an attempt to find some release. "Need, need to come. Please, need you in me, please."

"Come for me, Sammy. It's all right, come for me." Dean pressed his body tight against Sam's back. His fingers kept on caressing and stroking Sam's prostate. He loved the way Sam quivered beneath his touch. He wanted Sam over the edge. His lover needed to come undone. He wanted Sam boneless with pleasure before he made love to him. "Come, Sammy."

Sam shuddered for a final time before his release hit him hard. He was aware of the fact that he yelled with the intensity of the feelings that traveled through his body. He groaned as Dean's hand joined his own as they stroked him to completion. He sagged back against Dean's body when the world reappeared. "Dean."

"I've got you." Dean pressed kisses to Sam's neck, holding him upright as he slowly withdrew his fingers from Sam's tight little hole. "Let's get clean before I take you to bed." He nipped and sucked at Sam's neck, loving the marks that appeared on Sam's skin. He wanted to replace each and every vampire bite with a mark of his own. Dean reached for the shower gel again and washed them clean in record time. He helped Sam out of the shower and dried him in quick strokes, just skimming the towel over his own body and then leading Sam back to the room.

Sam sighed as Dean's weight settled on top of him, covering his body with his own. He had no objection to give up control - he only wanted to be touched by Dean; to feel his lover claim his body. Needed to believe that this was not a dream, but the truth. Dean nipped at his bottom lip, his tongue pushing into Sam's mouth and Sam opened up, lapping at Dean's tongue with his own. The kiss started out hard, tampered off to butterfly kisses before hardening again. Sam hissed as Dean's teeth nipped hard, making him bleed. His hips bucked upward as Dean sucked at the bleeding lip. He could feel his eyes rolling over in his head at the idea of sharing something as intimate as blood with Dean. For a moment he thought of Ruby, but he pushed her from his mind. He no longer needed her, Dean was back. Dean would help him - he no longer wanted, or needed the demon blood.

Dean let his hands travel down Sam's body again. He nipped and licked his way down until he found Sam's cock nestled between his legs. It was already half hard again as he took the shaft into his mouth. He loved being on the receiving end of a blowjob, hated handing them out - the only exception was with Sam. He would go down on Sam anytime, anyplace. He groaned as the clean scent of Sam filled his nose. He breathed deeply, playing with the head of Sam’s cock, lapping and suckling on it, before leaning in and taking Sam down to the root. It made his brother moan loudly and it Dean hummed in appreciation. He took his hand off Sam's hip and let him buck up into his mouth, pushing his cock deep down his throat and he swallowed.

Sam's hips bucked up the moment Dean removed his hand from his hip. The feeling of the head of his cock bumping at the back of Dean's throat and with Dean swallowing - taking him so deep - made him almost weep with need. He groaned as Dean moved off but couldn't complain as Dean sucked on his head again before releasing him from his mouth.

"Turn over for me, Sammy." Dean helped Sam onto his knees and then pushed Sam forward so that the younger man was leaning on his forearms, his ass high up in the air. Dean kneaded Sam's globes, slapping them lightly with his hand and he loved the slight blossom color that appeared. Neither of them was into spankings, but Dean loved to make Sam's ass rosy before he pulled the globes apart and lapped at Sam's hole. It had never tasted so good before. He sucked and licked, not settling into any rhythm, but just wanted to drive Sam up the wall. As the muscle relaxed again he dipped his tongue into the pinked hole and made short piston movements. He sucked and nipped, and dipped a finger in as well. This time he stayed clear of Sam's prostate. He would only make Sam cum again once his cock was nestled deep within his brother's ass.

Sam was reduced to moans and groans. No coherent words made it past his lips. He fisted the sheets and pushed back with his hips. He needed more, but could only hope that Dean would have mercy on him and give him what he needed; what they both needed.

Dean's cock was an angry red, pre-come dripped down onto the sheet beneath him. He stretched a hand out and managed to get hold of the lube he had stuffed under the pillow. The top flipped open easily and he squeezed the lube into his hand before wrapping his fist over his aching cock. He hissed at the coolness of the lube, but it also gave him that moment of respite that he needed. Sam was still on his knees, so he pushed him down and then turned him over. He needed to see Sam when he breached him for the first time in over four months.

Sam grabbed hold of his legs and lifted them to his chest, leaving him wide open for Dean. "Please."

Dean groaned at the sight. He stroked his cock again, rose to his knees and then guided his cock home. He pushed forward carefully. His cockhead popped through the first muscle and it made them both gasp. He shuddered, but then pushed forward again. It was as if Sam's internal muscle remembered him. It gave way beautifully before him, letting him glide in deep with one smooth movement. He bottomed out and he was in heaven. His cock pulsed and he wanted to move, but until he got the nod from Sam he would remain still.

Dean's cock filled him up so full - Sam realized just how much he missed this. He could feel the quiver travel through Dean's body as his lover remained motionless. He knew his body had accepted and welcomed this intrusion; he gripped his legs tighter and pushed down. He gasped as Dean's cock pulled back and pushed in deep. Dean thrust with short stab movements, Sam grunted in appreciation, but he needed it harder as well. "Harder, more."

Dean grabbed hold of Sam's legs and pulled them over his shoulders as he moved into Sam. Their bodies were pushed flushed against one another. His hips pistoned forward, he jabbed hard, pulled out slowly and then mixed it up. He drove himself and Sam into a world that consisted only of bliss and ecstasy. He changed the angle and found Sam's prostate with the next thrust and slammed forward, setting the pace hard, his cock rubbing over the sweet spot repeatedly. His balls drew up and he knew his own release was seconds away. He grabbed hold of Sam's straining cock and let his thumb play with the head. "Come for me, Sam. Now." He slammed forward and his cock pulsated deep within Sam. He could feel his seed leaving his body, the warm sticky substance coating the inner walls of Sam's body as he pushed deep again.

Sam gasped, his body wanted to explode with the pleasure as Dean's cock brushed over his gland. He moaned as it happened again and again. He felt Dean's hand on his cock. He raised his gaze and met Dean's lust filled gaze with his own. Even as Dean spoke the words he was waiting for, his body shivered and he exploded in Dean's hand. White streaks of cum coated Dean's fist, his own cock and his chest. The world turned into colors of the rainbow and then it faded into nothingness, except their harsh breathing and thundering heartbeats.

Pulling out of Sam, Dean turned them so that he could hold Sam close. Dean pressed Sam's head against his chest, over his heart as he heard Sam sob. "I'm here, I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me, please. Never again. No more deals. Just us." Sam tried to get his breathing under control. He missed this so much. Already his heart beat in rhythm with Dean's.

"I promise, Sammy. Never again."

Sam traced the perfect handprint that decorated Dean's bicep. "We still need to find out who was responsible for getting you out."

Dean remained quiet for a long time. "I don't think it was done out of kindness, Sammy. Whoever was responsible for getting me out, wants something. I just have no idea what. But, if they think they can just use me for whatever plans they have, they're barking up the wrong tree. I'm not playing their games. It's just you and me - that includes no more demons."

Sam blanched at the word demon. He still has to tell Dean about his powers, about his addiction - because that was what it was, an addiction - and about Ruby. But that was for tomorrow, now he only wanted to make love to Dean. He tightened his hold around Dean and pushed his groin against Dean's cock and groaned in pleasure as Dean's cock twitched.

"You want more, baby brother?" Dean grinned and then rolled their bodies so that he was on top Sam again. "We've got four months of fucking to catch up on. What do you say; think Bobby can wait a few days longer?"

Sam grinned, "Bobby can wait a few days longer." He let Dean take him deep again and let himself get lost in what they had between them right there and then - nothing else mattered.

**The End**

_Merry Christmas!_


End file.
